Trollfession
by Perryels
Summary: Poor Matt trying to confess gets trolled by his confessee. Silly drabble. Loosely based off of "Like" by Adeline-Eveline.


******Is confessee even a real word? I didn't think so.**

* * *

**Troll-fession**

Matt knocked on Mello's door then let himself in when he didn't hear any form of threat or complain to _keep out_, _fuck off_, _don't disturb me or I'll kill you_, or anything along the lines of those. He strode over to the bedside where the blonde was plopped down on his stomach, and had his face buried in a notebook he viciously scribbled on.

A thick book that was open halfway through the end was laid in front of him, and Mello glanced at it constantly before going back to his paper. When he paused to take a bite out of his always-present chocolate bar, Matt took this as a chance to slightly – _just_ slightly, interrupt Mello. Slightly because everyone knows how he is when being disturbed – not pleasant.

"Hey, uh, Mels?" He said, swallowing, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, looking down, fiddling with his fingers then looking back up. All signs of being nervous. Although Matt wasn't quite sure if it was because of interrupting Mello and fearing for his life, or because of the weird emotions swarming all over his body.

Matt went for the latter when Mello didn't react violently.

"Yeah...? What is it…?" He replied in between munches, not diverting himself from his notebook.

"I kinda have something to tell you…"

Snap from the chocolate bar. "Shoot."

Matt tried to keep his cool and stay calm. He took a breath in and exhaled. "I…"

"Uhuh…" Mello said, leading for him to go on, but still having no plans to sidetrack from his paper – which was a good thing though, Matt supposed. At least he didn't have to look at him directly, which was kinda ten times more difficult than it already was now.

"I sorta…" Matt clicked his tongue. "…_feel_ this feeling…"

"What feeling? Oh, are you sick or something?" Mello turned to Matt, genuinely concerned, and leaned forward to feel his friend's forehead and neck with the back of his hand. Matt blushed an outstanding shade of red. "You don't seem sick, but you're flushed."

"No!" Matt announced and pulled away. "I'm perfectly healthy! But ugh… What I'm trying to say is… that feeling you feel when feeling that feeling…"

"Okay, what in bloody hell are you talking about now?"

"You know… _That_ feeling!" Matt said emphasizing 'that' as if Mello actually knew what he was trying to say. Matt scratched the back of his head, trying to find the right words. "That sweet feeling that makes you all tingly and happy or something like that!"

"Candy?"

"No! I meant you! I… uhm… feeling you!"

"Feeling me?" Mello scrunched his eyebrows quizzically.

Matt was getting frantic as he got more desperate. Damn it. Get a hold of yourself! He wanted to express himself, but he couldn't find the right (and less embarrassing) way to do it.

"Uh… What I meant was feelings _for_ you…"

"For me? Matt, did I do something? Are you mad at me? Shit, was it because I accidentally deleted your high score on that game of that console?"

"Wait. You what?"

"So it is about that!"

Matt shook his head. That _was not _the point at all. "No, no! Forget about that game! I just wanted to tell you that I…"

"You?"

"I…" Matt trailed off, slowly calming himself down. "I- I- I- lo…o…o…w…?"

"You…low? Matt, you're wasting my time. Spit it out already! I still have to review for a test tomorrow."

"I'm sorry. I'm just-!"

Matt felt Mello's interest slipping away, so squeezing his eyes shut he summed up his guts, and finally said…

"Love you!" Matt opened his eyes. "I looove yooouuu…" He said in one breath, prolonging the vowels to prove his point.

Mello looked up at Matt who was blushing heavily. He smirked as he sat up then disheveled the gamer's hair playfully.

"I always knew you did. C'mere…" Mello and pulled Matt into a hug. "But you didn't need to tell me that."

"Really?"

"Totally. I mean, you're the best friend ever, too, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Matt frowned and pulled away. "What?" He made a bemused expression. "I- I don't think I got my point across!"

"Just kidding…" Mello smiled cheekily as if he really was kidding and pulled Matt, yet again, in another hug. Then he whispered. "Let's get naked…"

Matt pulled away _again_, this time more abruptly than the first, as if shocked. "Naked?" His eyes went wide.

Mello wrapped his arm around the back of Matt's neck this time, and pulled him close. "Just kidding… You know you're like a brother to me."

Matt's jaw dropped for a quick second as disbelief and shock settled upon his expression. "BROTHER?"

"Yeah…"

Matt slipped away from Mello's arm and shook his head dejectedly. "You know what…never mind…" Then he grievingly made his way out of Mello's room, as if someone had just died. Or rather _something_ had died – his dignity and love life.

Mello cackled as soon as he was sure that Matt was out of earshot. He wiped a stray tear of laughter that rolled down his cheek. It was definitely mean, but so worth it. "I love you too, Matt."


End file.
